Mumei dan Hozumi
by Hozumi Yuuki
Summary: Bagi Ikoma, "Mumei" dan "Hozumi" adalah dua kata yang berbeda namun memiliki makna yang sama


Mumei dan Hozumi

Disclaime: i don't own Kotetsujou no Kabaneri. I just own this fanfic.

Pair: Ikoma x Mumei

Warning: typo (s) and OOC maybe

Since they were my OTP on this year, i tried to make one.

I hope i was the first! Hohoho~

Enjoy it! And please give me a review. I need your appreciate after read this fanfic

.

.

.

.

Mumei dan Hozumi adalah dua kata yang berbeda

Namun memiliki makna yang sama

Yaitu nama dari seorang gadis berambut pendek yang memiliki kemampuan bertarung yang tinggi

Dia juga kuat

Terkadang, ia bisa menjadi rapuh

Sehingga aku ingin melindungi nya

.

.

.

.

Normal POV

"Hei Ikoma! Panggilah aku dengan nama asliku." Pinta Mumei. Satu-satunya gadis _kabaneri_ selain diriku ini memintaku untuk memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya.

"Nama aslimu? Bukannya kau Mumei?" Tanyaku sambil menenguk darah saking hausnya setelah bertempur melawan musuh umat manusia yaitu _kabane_. Kami sudah tidak bisa memakan atau meminum makanan/minuman manusia lagi. Ada darah _kabane_ yang mengalir dalam tubuh kami sehingga kami harus menenguk darah kalau tidak kami bisa membunuh orang lain.

"Apa aku belum cerita ke kamu? Tentang nama asliku." Kata Mumei. "Hmmm... entahlah. Sepertinya pernah tapi aku lupa." Ujarku. "Hmmm... baiklah aku ceritakan ulang." Ujar Mumei sambil menghela nafas.

"Nama asliku adalah Hozumi. "Mumei" adalah nama yang diberikan padaku oleh Onii-sama saat dulu. 10 tahun yang lalu saat virus tidak dikenal merubah manusia menjadi _kabane_ , aku dan ibuku tinggal di Desa yang makmur." Mumei pun menghela nafas.

"Sampai hingga malam itu, malam yang merubah semuanya, ibuku mati karena melindungiku dari seseorang yang tidak dikenal. Orang itu ingin menembak kami karena kami disangka _kabane_. Setelah ibuku mati, Onii-sama datang dan menolongku. Ia mengganti namaku menjadi "Mumei" dan mulai bertarung melawan _kabane_." Jelas Mumei.

Aku mengangguk paham namun ada satu hal yang tidak ku mengerti. "Lalu, kenapa kau bisa menjadi _kabaneri_? Kau tidak terkena virus itu kan?" Tanyaku. Ia menyeringai kecil. "Heeh, bagus juga pertanyaannya." Sindirnya.

"Aku diubah Onii-sama menjadi kabaneri. Dengan menggunakan suntikan yang diisi dengan virus _kabane_ , aku disuntik dan diubah menjadi _kabaneri_." Jelas Mumei lagi.

"Pasti berat kan? Untuk seorang gadis seperti mu." Ujarku. "Hahaha, tidak juga. Sekarang aku bisa meng _handle_ rasa hausku walau kadang-kadang tidak bisa sih." Katanya sambil tertawa. Aku tersenyum. Aku menyukai suaranya yang merdu karena membuatku nyaman disaat aku sedang bersamanya.

"Hei Ikoma, kau belum memenuhi permintaanku." Ujar Mumei sambil menggerutu pelan. "Memangnya kenapa kalau aku tidak memanggilmu dengan sebutan "Hozumi" ?" Tanyaku sambil menghela nafas. "Karena "Hozumi" itu adalah nama asliku! "Mumei" hanya nama penggantinya." Jawab Mumei sambil mengembungkan pipinya. Sangat lucu.

"Hmmm..." Aku mencoba berfikir. "Aku inginnya memanggilmu dengan kedua namamu saja." Kataku sambil tersenyum. "Kenapa?! "Mumei" dan "Hozumi" adalah dua kata yang berbeda!" Serunya bingung. "Ingin tahu?" Tanyaku lagi. "Ya!" Ia mengangguk.

"Meskipun "Mumei" dan "Hozumi" merupakan dua kata yang berbeda, tetapi dua kata yang berbeda itu memiliki arti yang sama. Artinya " _nameless_ " kan?" Jelasku. Mumei mengangguk lagi. "Dan aku menyukai kedua kata itu. Makanya aku ingin memanggilmu dengan kedua namamu." Lanjutku lagi. Wajah Mumei sedikit memerah dan dia tampak tersenyum senang.

'Tidak hanya itu, aku sangat suka dengan suaramu, senyummu dan tawa mu. Rasanya merasa nyaman bila berada di sisi mu. Kau juga kuat, aku tahu itu. Terkadang kau sangat rapuh hingga membuatku ingin melindungiku." Batinku.

Oh, aku mencintaimu Mumei

Mencintaimu Hozumi

"Baiklah..." ujar Mumei sambil menguap. Matanya nyaris tertutup seakan menahan kantuk. "Hei Ikoma, aku tidak mau tidur dengan kepala menunduk. Bolehkan kalau aku menyenderkan kepalaku di bahu mu?" Tanyanya.

"Boleh saja," jawabku. Ia pun berjalan dan duduk di sampingku, kemudian menyenderkan kepalanya di bahuku dan tertidur pulas. Wajahnya tampak damai dan tenang seakan tidak ada beban.

"Aku pasti akan mengembalikan dirimu menjadi manusia dan melindungimu. Teruslah berada di sisiku." Ujarku pelan.

"Selamat tidur Mumei..."

"...Hozumi..."

Kemudian mengecup dahinya lembut dan tertidur di sampingnya.

THE END

.

.

.

.

Coretan kecil dari author: rencananya Yuuki mau bikin sequel dari "Mumei" dan "Hozumi". Ceritanya tentang masa depan Mumei dengan Ikoma. Nantikan saja ya!

P.S: kemungkinan besar bisa lama updatenya. Tolong tunggu dengan sabar ya hehehe

Mind to review?

.

.

.


End file.
